blushdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Loitering is the Eighth chapter. Plot As Mokoka still sitdown in the bathroom taking a deep breath and wiping off her face. Turning and wiping down the mirrors talking to herself Good you did your best their Motoka you're amazing...! you did well. Standing up telling herself Im'm Fired Up. After she dried up and pulling on some clothes asking Wataru what is he doing seeing him on a jobabo. As Mokoka was going to start making dinner as she promised but Wataru is about to go home and that he isn't hungry plus he got to ride the rodeo and the tests are close by as will. As Wataru closes the door behide him, Mokoka turns and runs up stares kicking the door to her little sisters room. Shocking Sumika thinking to herself that she is wearing her own panties. As Wataru made it his room jumping onto his bed rolling around thinking of what happen at Mokoka house and what they did. As he calm down thinking that it's better if he chose to study. Where in the city, As Ayane is walking around in the middle of the night. Hearing two drunk men behide her, as they tell her that she is really cute and how much for am fuck, offering her 30,000 but changed his mind offering 50,000 dollars. As she said sure, moving to the alley of the street tell Ayane to stick her ass out more as she is an good girl with an nice ass, tell her that he is about to stick it in as it goes all the way in. Asking her if it feels good deep inside. While the two men talking about her as she is getting even more wet and the other one is going to get a different hole, As tell him that's too tight as he has to force it in. Ayane began to enjoy telling them that she is coming. Back at the Club Umi walked into the boss room seeing a big mess on the ground again, and the boss turn around seeing it was Umi. As he guess that he chose Ayane again as they are all lovely dovely as he is obsessed with her, as tells him to shut it as he just gave her a lecture anout money. But went Umi is the blood stan of the ground asking him if he gave her a bandage at least and discipline and violance are two differnet things and does he need to tell him that again, as the body's wound heal easily but an wound on the heart will stay forever it'll continue to pump dark bllod through the body. Back on the street, As Ayane sit against the wall after having sex with two older men, talking to herself Don't come inside me idiots. The next day at school, As the school was looking at the numbers from the last text seeing that Ayane has came in first for the 14 weeks in a row, as some of her classmates think that she isn't normal with some think that she is set for the medicine course. Wataru thinks that she is really amazing with 497 points as she works at that store and how does she study. As he thinks as he been tailing her like he has became like a stalker. With Mokoka yelling at him as he is so lame because as he is ranked below her again, and he need to stop thinking about her nuked body. As he started to yell that her calling her an idiot and who thinking o about her naked body and the ranking is just a fluke as Mokoka started to walk away telling him that she isn't going to give up as she definitely won't giving up on him. As one of the student sees Ayane walking in the hallway as she seem strange. With some thinking that she was rape because of the bruises. As she looks for the ranking smiling as she is number one, turn and smiling at Wataru. Characters in order of appearance *Mokoka Tachinoki *Wataru Akiyoshi *Sumika Tachinoki Category:Chapters